Defiling An Angel
by poisongirl4
Summary: Cody does not like the way Justin has been looking at his man and intends to do something about it in the most violent of ways. M/M SLASH, Cody Rhodes/Justin Gabriel, Warnings:dub-con, probably non-con, violent, rough sex, blood.


What the fuck are you doing here? Cody growled, throwing his wrist pad on the locker room floor.  
>"Come on Cody man...I'm just getting changed...don't be like that"<p>

Justin's ribs ached, he couldn't be sure but he thought Cody had left that elbow up deliberately, he was used to people being stiff with him, but that was a little much even for his rookie status.  
>"Fuck you Justin...I'm the pro here! Now fuck off!" Cody yelled stepping closer, intimidating Justin with his very presence.<br>"You can't pull that one anymore Cody" Justin breathed tiredly "I'm not a rookie anymore and you can't keep playing it that way! I don't know what your problem is Rhodes, but you need to get over it!" Justin started stripping his knee pads as Cody walked slowly towards him.

"You smug bitch! I saw you out there...think you've got it made don't ya?" Cody hissed "standing over me like you own that ring...well I've got news for you Angel" Cody whispered stroking his finger down Justin's cheek "you don't got shit!"

Justin sighed and turned away, he was tired and sore, all he wanted to do was shower and crawl into the nearest bed for a long sleep, but it looked like Cody wasn't about to back down so easily.

"Don't you dare turn away from me you little prick, I'm Cody Rhodes...how fucking dare you talk to me like that!" Cody screamed, spinning Justin round and backing him into the nearest wall. His heavy breath snorted against Justin's cheek.

Justin panicked, scrabbling against the wall for grip. Cody was on him and there was no escape. His large chocolate eyes getting wider when he felt Cody's hands tighten around his waist, growling slightly as he pushed him as hard as he could into the wall. Justin could swear that he felt Cody brush a thumb over his tensed abs as he held him tightly in place.

"Cody? What the fuck are you doing man? What the fuck is going on here? Justin hissed, unable to get more than a whisper out through Cody vice like grip. Cody looked up, finally locking eyes with Justin, dark brown on brilliant blue. Justin gasped as he saw the flash of hate pass through Cody's ice cold eyes.

Stilling slightly Justin stood up straight, placing his hands on Cody's sweaty chest, he felt the taught muscles twitch under his touch. He was so confused, Cody had always been a total bitch to him, he had no idea why and he didn't really care, Cody seemed to be a huge bitch to everyone. But this was different, there was hate there, actual hate, he had seen it flash in Cody's eyes, something else too, there was definitely something else there too.

Testing his theory he gently rubbed his thumb over a hard chocolate nipple eliciting a hiss of pleasure from Cody. Justin smiled, he knew how to play this. Cody wanted him, this was nothing new, he knew how to sweet talk his way out of this. Running his hands over Cody's smooth flesh he came to rest on his shoulders just about managing to keep him at arms length.

"You fucking slut" Cody yelled "is that how you get you way? Huh? Fucking anything that moves? I bet you've had half the Raw locker room you whore!" Cody was furious, spit flying out his mouth and on to Justin's face as he screamed at him, suddenly irate.

Justin's idea that he could somehow charm his way past Cody was rapidly diminishing, he really hadn't expected that kind of reaction from the bigger man  
>"fucking hell Cody!" he yelled, pushing him with all his strength but not able to move him an inch "what is it huh? Why do you hate me so much? He yelled back.<p>

"Is it because I'm from South Africa? Huh? Are you racist Cody?" Justin hissed, still trying to hold Cody back.  
>" Is it because of this?" he smirked up at Cody as he trailed his tan finger down his toned chest and abs, dipping slightly in a deep hip line. Cody didn't flinch, but his eyes did follow Justin's finger as it trailed back up to tweak on his own nipple.<p>

"Well no it couldn't be" Justin whispered, glancing down at Cody's chiselled body he continued "I mean look at you...you're well...stunning" he giggled slightly "so that only leaves one thing" Cody raised an eyebrow but didn't move "it's because of Randy isn't it?"

Cody growled bringing his hand down hard across Justin's cheek, his head slamming to the side and into the cold tiled wall  
>"you fucking stay away from him...you hear?" Cody yelled, cheeks flushed with anger as he held the smaller man against the wall.<p>

Justin licked his lip to see if it was broken, then looking back up at Cody he whispered  
>"Oh I get it, you're worried I'll take your man! I've seen what he likes...small...dark...cut<br>I can see why you'd be worried" he quipped.  
>"Maybe your man wants a younger model?" he smirked pushing his body into Cody, letting him feel all the firm muscle, skin and skin.<p>

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Cody yelled, raining punches down on Justin's face and shoulders. Justin tried to curl into a ball, he got his hands free and held them over his head as Cody screamed and pelted him with more punches, sweat flying everywhere as Cody trashed around against Justin.

Finally Cody tired himself out, leaning his forehead against the wall as he breathed heavily into Justin's neck. Justin tensed as he felt all Cody's weight rest against him, damn it felt good, he gasped as he felt Cody's half hard cock digging into his thigh. He whimpered as he felt Cody nuzzle slightly up his sweaty neck as he began to rock obscenely against him.

Justin gasped as Cody grunted, his now fully hard cock leaking through his trunks, smearing precum all over Justin's thigh  
>"please Cody" Justin begged "don't do this...fuck" he whispered, pushing all his weight against Cody once more still not moving him an inch.<p>

"Shut the fuck up Justin" Cody hissed "before I shut you up" his hand coming up to Justin's neck, squeezing threateningly. Justin spluttered, taking a deep breath before his air supply was cut off again.  
>"I'm going to teach you a lesson Justin" Cody whispered, the sudden calm in his voice unnerving Justin as he held his neck tight.<br>"I'm going to show you what happens to little sluts like you!" he said licking a long strip up Justin's cheek loving the shudder of terror that ripped through the smaller body beneath him.

Justin closed his eyes tight, his whole body going limp with fear as he felt Cody ripping his trunks off with his free hand  
>"please Cody...please no" he whispered over and over again almost inaudibly.<p>

"Really Justin...shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Cody growled as he pulled his own trunks down his thighs, hissing as his throbbing erection hit the cool locker room air. He bit his lip, lapping slightly at Justin's neck as he smeared his own precum down his shaft.

Grabbing Justin's limp hand he guided it down between their bodies, coaxing him to touch his throbbing cock. Justin twitched and despite himself he felt his own cock lengthen against his thigh as he tentatively took a hold of Cody's straining erection.  
>"Fuck Cody" he breathed "you're fucking huge!" his eyes wide with fear. <p>

Cody just grunted an answer as he pumped his massive cock into Justin's hand. He roughly lifted Justin's thigh wrapping it strongly around his waist opening Justin up for him. Spitting a few times into his hand Cody shoved his free hand into Justin's crack slicking it slightly and pushing his middle finger roughly in side Justin.

"No lube" Cody growled more of a statement than a question "can you take it?"  
>Justin didn't think Cody would have stopped even if he had said that he couldn't handle it, staring into those dilated ice blue eyes he nodded slowly, a scream ripped from his chest as Cody rammed his huge cock straight into Justin's barely prepared entrance.<p>

His screams echoed around the empty locker room as Cody pushed his huge girth into Justin's tight heat. Justin was sure he felt himself tear as Cody seated himself fully inside him, stilling for a second before he hoisted Justin's limp body up the wall and started thrusting harshly into his painfully tense heat.

Justin yelled out every time Cody thrust brutally in, his own blood going some way to ease the agonising friction, but his muscles clenched down on Cody's throbbing member with every thrust, leaving him writing in pain against the wall. Cody clamped his hand down over Justin's mouth, using the wall to hold him up as he increased his speed. The tightness of Justin's unwilling body and the noises he was making through his fingers were shooting him closer and closer to the edge.

"Keep. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. Him...you hear me..." Cody growled, looking into Justin's terrified eyes for the first time since he'd entered him. he grabbed his hair, pulling him back harshly, forcing Justin to arch back painfully giving Cody another angle of entry. Cody's huge cock was now slamming straight into Justin's sweet spot with every thrust, the awkward angle of his body forcing his cock to rub against Cody's straining abs with each brutal thrust. Despite himself and the pain he was in Justin found himself rutting as much as he could against Cody's hard body as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Stop crying you whore!" Cody yelled and he lapped at Justin's salty face, his thrusts easing slightly as he felt his orgasm starting to built in his groin.  
>"I hate you, I fucking hate you Justin" he whispered over and over and his thrusts became long and slow, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back into Justin's thoroughly abused hole.<p>

Justin began whimpering behind Cody's hand, his saliva dripping through the cracks as he sobbed silently. Cody pulled his hand away, Justin's head falling forward without the support as he spluttered for air.

"What Justin? Huh? You want to say something there do you bitch?" Cody hissed, still thrusting into Justin's prone body at an agonizingly slowly pace. Justin looked up, his dark eyes dancing with anger and pain  
>"harder" he growled, his face contorted with hate "FUCKING HARDER!" he yelled as he spat all the saliva in his mouth at Cody's face, smirking as he watching it drip down him nose.<p>

Cody was furious, growling he grabbed Justin's neck and pinned him to the wall hard as he began to thrust frantically into him. Justin could barely breath, he tried to scream as he felt Cody's massive length ripping his tight walls once more but he couldn't, his own cock throbbing against Cody's abs begging for release.

Somewhere in the background they both heard the door open and close again quickly, but it didn't register with either of them. Cody was yelling, incoherent swear words mixed in with more warning to stay away from Randy, his hand tightened around Justin's neck as he felt his orgasm crash through him.

Spurt after spurt of hot cum dousing Justin's battered and bleeding insides, he screamed out Randy's name as the last of his essence emptied into the tight heat below him. Justin gasped for air, his lips turning blue as he fought to get Cody off him. He grabbed Cody's shoulders, his nails digging in to the soft flesh leaving deep red welts as he scraped down his back. He felt Cody cum, felt the hot strings pushing hard against his sweet spot and then out of nowhere he was cuming too, ropey lengths of cum splashing up and over Cody's abs and chest.

Cody pulled out, panting hard, he loved the obscene slurping sound it made and marvelled as he watched Justin's body slowly sink down the wall leaving a trail of blood and seaman as he went  
>"I fucking knew you were a whore" Cody chuckled darkly motioning to his cum splattered chest.<br>"Who else have you fucked today" he joked as he cleaned himself off with Justin's t-shirt.

Justin slowly propped himself up on his elbow, his whole body wracked with pain as he tried to move. Looking up at Cody defiantly he growled  
>"no one...unlike you I haven't screwed my way to the top!" spitting again on Cody's boots.<br>Cody knelt down, grabbing Justin's chin and forcing him up to look at him.  
>"That a fucking warning you whore, don't you fucking ever think that your more than me...it's this he comes home too" he hissed as he grabbed his softened cock "fucking remember that!" he growled as he pulled his trunks up and stalked out the locker room leaving Justin panting on the floor.<p>

Cody slammed the door and walked into a concerned looking Miz  
>"what was all that about?" Miz asked<br>"oh nothing" Cody smirked "just teaching the kid a valuable lesson"


End file.
